1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to damage detection and evaluation systems, and, more particularly to aircraft damage detection and evaluation systems that use a plurality of wireless transmitters.
2. Background Description
Identification of damaged locations in a system or on a vehicle is commonly dependent upon operator perception and analysis. Often, an operator is unable to adequately perceive the entire damaged location due to dynamic system movement or limited field of vision. For example, a machine operator may not be able to see a portion of the machine because it may be blocked by other parts of the machine or workers. Additionally, poor lighting may contribute to inadequate perception of the operator.
Quite often, the operator must rely on sensors for secondary systems or subsystems to obtain information relating to possible system damage. For example, a machine may have a sensor that reports hydraulic pressure available. When the available hydraulic pressure drops below a normal operating pressure, the operator may know that there is a malfunction or damage in the hydraulic system. Of course, sensors for other subsystems may include, but are not limited to, electrical systems, pneumatic systems, navigation systems, etc.
Systems that are particularly susceptible to this type of problem include vehicles, and specifically include aircraft. Often a pilot of an aircraft is confined to a cockpit area that has a limited field of view. The pilot must rely almost exclusively on instrument readings that are reported to the cockpit. However, the pilot may also perceive vibrations through the aircraft. Should an aircraft be involved in a collision, with a bird for example, the pilot may not be able to ascertain the full extent of damage to the aircraft until after landing. This is often too late.
Aircraft are generally designed with certain safety features that may isolate aircraft systems in the case of an emergency. However, the pilots often have no indication of potential system failure due to aircraft damage until system resources are depleted. For example, during combat, small arms fire may be a threat to the aircraft. If a bullet pierces the body of the aircraft and damages a hydraulic line thereby creating a small leak in the hydraulic system, the pilot may have no indication of the damage for several minutes or longer. During this time, the hydraulic system may be losing hydraulic fluid and the fluid may not be replaceable. Eventually, the hydraulic system may be depleted of fluid potentially causing even more serious problems. However, if the pilot were aware of the slow leak, the pilot may be able to isolate a portion of the hydraulic system that includes the leak, thus preserving the hydraulic fluid for the rest of the hydraulic system.
One well known incident involved a commercial aircraft crash at Sioux City Iowa. In this incident, an engine failure ruptured lines of all three hydraulic systems causing a total loss of hydraulic pressure to the aircraft. Had the pilots been aware of the damage to the hydraulic systems soon after the failure of the engine, they may have been able to isolate the damaged area before the total failure of the hydraulic system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.
3. Discussion of Relevant Art
Systems have been developed which sense positions of certain components. For example, a method of sensing position for a workpiece and a tool that performs a manufacturing operation on the workpiece is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/096,612, assigned to The Boeing Company, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This method includes measuring at least three discrete point positions associated with a first component by using a transmitter having a known position and orientation and in a line of sight with the three distinct point positions. The three distinct point positions have known distances relative to one another. The method computes a current position and orientation of the first component using data provided by the transmitter and the three distinct point positions, along with position and orientation data from a last known location of the first component. The method assumes no sudden position changes for the first component. While this method tracks and senses position of certain components, the method does not detect or analyze damaged locations.